Proposal
by HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy cannot seem to find the right way or time to propose to Rose. Can Albus' idea help? Rated M for use of the F word a couple of times


**A/N: This is the proposal of Scorpius Malfoy to Rose Weasley that was alluded to in "Permission". Let me know what you think of it. Oh and by the way I own none of what you recognize. I submitted this for AmyRose512's Proposal Challenge. Anything in italics is indicative of Scorpius' internal dialog.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of what you recognize.**

**Proposal**

Scorpius Malfoy was at a loss. He could not for the life of him propose to the love of his life Rose Weasley. It was six months ago that he finally screwed up the courage to face the dragon. _'Well really it was Rose's father,' _Scorpius thinks_. 'But a dragon is pretty close,' _he sighs and chides himself. '_After that day, it's been one big epic fail after another.'_ His first attempt to propose was over Christmas holidays at The Burrow. He had it all planned out. It was going to start as a romantic nighttime stroll around the grounds of the Burrow, ending up at the little bridge spanning the creek at the back of the property. Two rotten bridge joists and a healthy dose of hypothermia later, that plan was ruined. He then decided he would propose where they first met, on the train back to Hogwarts after the holidays. It seems Albus forgot to secure his trunk in the overhead rack, before leaving Scorpius and Rose alone. A hairpin turn, a one hundred plus pound trunk and a fractured skull later that plan was ruined as well. _'Nothing puts a crimp in romance like a gaping head wound,'_ Scorpius thinks while running his hand over the faint scar on his head. Then there was the time he was going to propose to Rose during a romantic stroll through the forbidden forest. '_Ok that wasn't so bright an idea.'_ Scorpius thinks. That proposal attempt turned into a sprint for their lives from centaurs, an offended hippogriff and three very vicious woodchucks. Scorpius still had the scars on his inner thigh as a reminder.

-ooo-

_'I swear this proposal is going to actually kill me,'_ Scorpius thinks, while in the library working on his final essay for potions. '_Maybe I should propose to her here,_' he thinks, looking around. _'It is one of her favorite places,'_ he reasons. _'Yeah great idea pinhead,'_ he chides himself. _'Nothing says I will love you forever like being shushed by the ghost of Madam Pince.'_

_'Well let's hear your bright ideas then,_' he says to himself.

_'Uhm I'm you, moron!_' He laughs at the voice in his head. '_Oh yeah, sometimes I forget_.'

_'I have to do it before graduation that's for sure. Her dad, mother, uncles, aunts and family friends would all kill me if I tried to go away with her without us being official.'_

Rose and Scorpius were both going to America after graduation. Rose had been selected for a pilot program where healers would first go to muggle medical school, then finish with the magical training needed. I was a huge honor and figured to revolutionize magical healing. She was going to attend Johns Hopkins in Baltimore Maryland. Scorpius had already accepted a training contract to play seeker for the Baltimore Basilisks of the AQL (American Quidditch League). He had yet to tell Rose about the contract wanting to surprise her after he proposed. _'Baltimore's not the best team in the league,'_ Scorpius thinks.

_'Not the best?'_ The voice answers. '_They are only slightly better than the Cannons. They have been at the bottom of the AQL for the last four years.'_ Scorpius took the contract offer of four seasons solely because it was in Baltimore. He could have signed with any number of teams as a matter of fact he was billed as one of the best seeker prospects since Viktor Krum. The truth be told, Scorpius contacted the management of the Basilisks. They had not even considered the possibility of being able to sign Scorpius, so they jumped at the chance to lock him in for the four years.

_'I could sneak into her head's dorm room and set up a romantic surprise.'_ He thinks_. 'You tried that already,'_ his inner voice warns. _'But this time I won't use candles. Who knew bed curtains and window sashes were so flammable?'_ He mused to himself. '_Or the Head Boy either?'_ The voice comments. _'Hey, that wasn't my fault!'_ he protests. _'You set his dorm on fire, with him in it. How is that not your fault?' _The voice asks. '_Well at least most of his hair has grown back.'_

_'I could try and charm a banner again. The last quidditch match is coming up,'_ he offers_. 'Probably not a good idea I still don't know what I did wrong.'_ Instead of spelling out "Rose Weasley- Will you marry me?" it turned into a forty foot long python and attempted to swallow a first year. _'Now that I think about it,'_ he muses, '_this proposal might be the death of someone other than me.'_

He sighs and drops his quill on the table. Rose enters the library looking distracted. She kisses Scorpius hello and slumps into the chair across the table from him. She looks worried and pale.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asks.

"Oh nothing," She sighs "just my worse fucking nightmare!"

"The woodchucks got in the castle?" Scorpius jumps up and starts to panic.

"No, my other worst nightmare," Rose says looking sad and worried.

"Y-Y-You're not pregnant are you?" He squeaks sliding back into his chair. Scorpius sees his short and here-to-fore uneventful life flash before his eyes_. ' I can't be a dad, I'm not ready.'_ Scorpius thinks. _'I can't even take care of a pet_.' He starts to feel nauseous. _'I had a ferret once. It exploded! I can't have exploding babies on my conscience!'_

"No, you prat! I am going to have to speak in public," Rose explains.

"Oh, that nightmare," Scorpius says, showing obvious relief.

Rose nods, "Longbottom says it's tradition that either the Head Boy or Head Girl has to give a commencement speech at graduation, and with Eugene still not having all his hair and being kind of frightening looking, Neville thinks it would be best if I gave the speech," Rose looks at Scorpius dejectedly. "What am I going to do? You know I can't speak in public. I freeze up."

_'That's true,'_ Scorpius thinks. He remembers the time Professor Flitwick thought it was a good idea to put on a play. Rose had one line, she forgot it, panicked, started adlibbing something about ocelot flavored popsicles, broke down and fainted. _'That was not pretty.'_ The voice says.

"You'll be fine," Scorpius lied.

"No I won't. You remember the play don't you?" Rose cries.

"I will help you," Scorpius promises.

"I love you for trying to help," Rose says, taking Scorpius' hand. "But there is nothing that you can do. I'm just doomed." She drops his hand and blows her bangs out of her eyes while rummaging through her pack.

_'I love it when she does that,'_ Scorpius thinks. _'Then again I love everything about her.'_ Scorpius plays with the small velvet box that he has been carrying in his pocket for the last six months. _'Come on you coward!_' He berates himself. _'Do it!'_

Rose pulls out several arithmancy books from her bag and starts writing a paper.

_'Uh oh she is full blown brainiac mode,'_ the voice warns. _'I know better than to interrupt her when she is like that.'_ He sighs, picks up his quill and returns to his paper.

They stay in the library, until they are shooed away by Madam Pince's ghost. The walk back to the newly remodeled head's dorms hand in hand, not talking just enjoying each other's presence. At the portrait they meet Eugene Fitzpatrick, the Head Boy. Scorpius turns away and begins to nonchalantly examine a painting. Rose and Eugene exchange pleasantries and Eugene enters the dorm letting the door close. Rose moves behind Scorpius and snakes her arms around his waist. "Goodnight," she says while turing him so she can capture his lips with hers. Scorpius deepens the kiss until both teens are breathless.

"Goodnight Rose, I love you," He says.

"I love you more," Rose answers.

"I love you most," Scorpius smirks.

"I love you more than most," Rose answers continuing the couple's game.

"Oh yeah," Scorpius smiles, "more than most what?"

"I love you more than most…" Rose pauses acting like she's trying to think of something, " flavors of chocolate." She smiles knowing she has won.

"Wow," Scorpius says while kissing her, "that's a lot!" Rose breaks the kiss, turns and says the password. Scorpius takes note in case he wants to try the proposal there again.

Scorpius heads back to the dungeons. Entering the common room, he sees Albus Potter sitting at a desk talking with his cousin, Dominique Weasley. "Hey, what's a Hufflepuff doing in our common room?" Scorpius asks smirking. "Someone forget to lay out the badger traps again?"

"Oh ha ha very funny blondie." Dominique says throwing a pillow at him. "So you asked her yet?"

"Merlin, Al does everyone in your family know my plans?" Scorpius glares at Albus who merely shrugs. "Besides, you still haven't answered my question Dom, what are you doing here?" Scorpius asks.

"Girl trouble," Dominique answers shrugging her shoulders. Dominique's latest girlfriend was a fifth year Slytherin. The whole Weasley family, at Hogwarts, came to Albus for romantic advice just like they went to Rose for academic advice.

"So what did the Lurve Guru have to say?" Scorpius asks.

"None of your damn business, Malfoy," Dominique snarls as she stands up and walks to the door. "I will see you two this weekend on the pitch. So get ready to cry like the little bitches you are." She smiles as she leaves the common room. Dominique was the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and a fierce competitor._ 'That whole family is fierce competitors'_ Scorpius laughs to himself._ 'Lily is the Gryffindor team captain. Albus is our captain. Dominique is captain of the Hufflepuffs, and Molly Weasley is the captain, and only good player for Ravenclaw. I hope that family quits breeding sometime soon, give the rest of us a chance,'_ Scorpius muses.

"So, what's new with you?" Albus asks, while taking a seat next to Scorpius, in front of the fireplace.

Scorpius sighs, "No I have not asked her yet. Yes, I still love her. And no, I have no idea how I am going to ask her," Scorpius snaps, putting more edge in his voice than he intended. "Sorry man, I am just at my wits end," Scorpius apologizes.

"It's ok," Albus shrugs. "Hey, I hear Rose is going to have to speak at graduation?" Albus asks while Scorpius nods in affirmation. Albus smiles slyly and rubs his hand through his hair messing it up even more. _'Uh oh I know that look,'_ Scorpius thinks to himself. _'That's the same look he gets before we go off on one of his harebrained adventures.'_ Scorpius ' inner voice warns. _'Hey guys, we have the whole weekend free. Let's see if we can get a picture of a female centaur._' Scorpius mocks Albus in his head. _'Thank Merlin Hagrid came along when he did.' S_corpius thinks. _'Who knew centaurs were so private and easily offended_?' Albus asks in Scorpius' memories. '_We did you bloody moron_!' Scorpius remembers screaming at Albus on the way back to the castle.

"So, I know that look, what are you thinking?" Scorpius asks.

Albus smiles, "I think I might have figured out a way to help you with your little problem, Scorpius old pal." Albus gets up and walks towards the dorms, "Let me sleep on it and I'll get back to you." Albus smiles and goes through the doors.

The next morning Albus filled Scorpius in on his plan. _'You know as far as an Albus plan goes, this one is not so bad.'_ Scorpius thinks, _'It's sneaky, underhanded and has very little chance of either decapitation or castration.'_ The voice responds, _'Unless Rose figures it out. Then the possibility of both, with the switching of said appendages becomes pretty likely.'_ Sco_i_rpius shudders involuntarily, thinking about the consequences of Rose's anger. _'Her anger isn't all bad,'_ Scorpius smiles to himself. _'She is just dead sexy when she gets mad. Hell there are times I purposely piss her off just so I can see her all riled up,'_ he admits to himself. _'I am going to have to get better at blocking her hexes though. I never seem to see them coming,_' he laughs to himself, as he walks into the great hall. His first stop is at the Gryffindor table where he says good morning to everyone while looking for Rose.

"We haven't seen her mate," Hugo, Rose's brother, speaks up between mouthfuls. "She hasn't been down yet," Rose's best friend Talia tells him. "That's not like her," Scorpius says. "She is usually here before me."

"I think she is freaking out like during OWL year," Talia says.

_'She had good reason to freak out that year,'_ Scorpius thinks, _'We all did.'_

"Thanks, Talia. I think I know where to find her," Scorpius says, while grabbing a rasher of bacon, before heading out of the hall.

Scorpius leaves the castle. Spring is in full bloom and moving quickly into summer. Scorpius is sure he will find Rose at the greenhouses, one greenhouse in particular, the floral greenhouse.

He opens the door to the hot box and is immediately hit by the therapeutic smells of flowers or all kind. He finds her sitting at the table, in the middle of the greenhouse, surrounded by flowering plants of every type.

"I knew you would be here," Scorpius says, taking the seat next to Rose. He puts his arm around her and pulls her into a gentle hug.

"I am scared Scorp," she says while laying her head on his chest.

"The speech won't be so bad," Scorpius says.

"It's not just the speech , it's everything. I am going thousands of miles away. I will be on my own for the first time ever," she says, showing her true worries and fears.

"You will never be alone, you know. You will always have me and your family," Scorpius reaches up, and turns her head with his thumb, "Rose you are without a doubt the most brilliant witch I have ever met. You will do great in whatever you decide." Scorpius kisses her. "But then again I have seen you naked so I might be a bit biased." He smirks while nibbling on her ear. Rose's face turns red as she blushes.

"You prat!" She squeals, while punching him in the arm.

"So are you feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah I am. You always know what to do and say," she says looking in his eyes.

"Hey, along the lines of me being the best boyfriend ever and you being forever in my debt…" Scorpius starts.

"When did we ever move along those lines?" Rose asks arching her eyebrows.

"We will, I think I have figured out a way to help you with your speech," Scorpius says.

"Oh no, this isn't an Albus idea is it? I don't want to cause any international incidents," Rose asks.

"His ideas aren't that bad," Scorpius defends his best mate.

"Four words for you Scorp; rabid carnivorous pygmy puffs." Rose ticks off each word on her fingers for emphasis.

_'Ok so that was a bad result of one of Al's plans.'_ Scorpius admits to himself.

"That was an unforeseen byproduct of a potion Al was working on, and you know it. Besides, this is my idea, not Al's," Scorpius lies.

"Yeah that's better," Rose rolls her eyes.

"Hey!" Scorpius protests.

"Woodchucks, Scorp, woodchucks," Rose says trying to keep a straight face.

"Do you want to know my plan or not?" Scorpius asks starting to get angry.

"Ok, don't get your panties all twisted. Go ahead and tell me," Rose says, kissing his cheek.

"I think your problem is you have too much time to focus on the crowd when you're talking to them. So my advice is to give your speech cold. I will write your speech for you. When the day comes, you will be so focused on reading the words for the first time you won't have time to worry about the crowd." Scorpius finishes telling his idea.

"You know that might just work," Rose says. "It's certainly better than anything I have come up with," she admits.

"Also it will give you time to focus on your NEWTS, not that you need it," Scorpius adds.

"Ok let's give it a try," Rose says ,"What's the worst that can happen?"

The next few weeks were filled with Rose in brainiac mode and Scorpius trying to write the speech for Rose. Scorpius was trying to finish the paper while at least trying to get acceptable scores on his own NEWTS.

Writing the speech causes a wave of memories to come flooding back for Scorpius. _'Things have sure changed over these seven years,'_ Scorpius remembers.

His dad had redeemed the Malfoy name somewhat, as he was a Private Solicitor who worked from time to time with the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement). His mom and dad had recently reconciled after years of estrangement. Neither would talk about what had happened but now they were like lovesick teenagers. Scorpius shudders, thinking about the way his parents acted, at the mansion this last Christmas.

Scorpius sits in the library, while working on Rose's speech. Talia enters the library and scans the other students, until she sees Scorpius. She steadies herself for a moment, then walks directly to Scorpius' table.

"Scorpius, we need to talk," Talia says without any pretenses.

"Ok, what's up?" Scorpius asks while putting the stopper in his ink well and stashing his quill.

"What are your intentions with Rose?" She asks.

_'Great another protective cousin/friend/teacher talk,'_ Scorpius thinks disgustedly.

"You mean this evening?" Scorpius asks innocently. "Well first I thought we would go grab a late snack in the kitchens, then we would head to our special private spot, where I plan to make her shake and scream like a wounded seal, why do you ask?"

"Look, smart ass, I mean in the long run. You've been messing around with her for over three years. She deserves better. I am not supposed to tell you this but every time you two are alone together and you don't propose it hurts her. She deserves better," Talia says grinding her teeth.

"Talia I appreciate your concern. All I can tell you is I have it under control. I love Rose and plan to have her in my life forever," Scorpius says. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Talk is cheap," she snaps. "You know that if you ever hurt her…"

"Stop! I am well aware of my impending doom should Rose ever get hurt. Let's see her dad is six foot three inches, weighs two hundred thirty pounds and could snap me in half without breaking a sweat. Her mom is the most brilliant witch in, like forever. Her uncles are a deputy minister, a curse breaker, a dragon master and the most notorious prankster of all time. Oh and let's not forget Harry fucking Potter. Add to that the billions of cousins, family friends and trained pets, so yeah I know the consequences!" Scorpius rants, barely taking a breath.

Talia looks stunned and stands up. "Just so you know." She turns sharply and leaves the library.

'_Merlin, that felt good!'_ Scorpius thinks while picking up the speech from the table. He looks over it one last time. _'At least that's done,'_ he thinks. '_Now all I have to do is figure out that charm._'

-ooo-

It was the last feast before graduation. Scorpius is sitting with his housemates, waiting on the end of term announcements. Slytherin had won the most contested Quidditch Cup in years. Only forty points separated first from last place. Hufflepuff won the overall house cup in part thanks to Dominique leading them to a second place finish in the Quidditch standings just ten points behind Slytherin.

Headmaster Longbottom stands up. "Thank you all for another great year. I do have a few announcements before we start the celebrations. The ministry has announced that this year's graduation ceremonies will be open to all who wish to attend. The main reason for this being that the construction of the Wizarding War Memorial has been finished and it has been decided that it will be dedicated and placed permanently on display in front of Dumbledore's tomb. There will be several memorial events and vigils held all weekend, concluding with our graduation." Longbottom pauses dramatically, "Now, let me congratulate Hufflepuff for winning the House Cup!" He claps his hands and the decorations change from neutral colors to the black and yellow of Hufflepuff. A large banner depicting a badger unfurls from the rafters and all the students cheered. '_Almost all of them,_' Scorpius thinks, while looking over at Zabini and his group of thugs sitting sourly, purposely not cheering.

"Rose, I need to talk with you!" Scorpius yells over the exiting crowd after the feast. Rose slows down so Scorpius can catch up to her. "Hi there," he says, pulling her into a kiss. "This is your speech," he says while handing her a parchment. "Don't try and read it early. It's charmed to not show anything, until graduation and then only one paragraph at a time."

"Thank you so much," Rose says. "I don't think I would have made it through NEWTS, if I had to worry about the speech as well." She pulls him into another, very passionate kiss.

-ooo-

The weekend of graduation had finally arrived. _'I am more nervous than she is. Merlin, let this work.'_ Scorpius begs to himself.

All the students were to meet in the great hall before marching to the tents that were set up outside to hold the ceremonies.

"Dude you're sweating like a whore in church." Albus says to Scorpius.

"What?" Scorpius looks at Albus confused.

"It's a saying my dad's cousin Dudley says," Albus explains.

"Charming," Scorpius says. _'Yet appropriate.'_ He thinks.

"Calm down Scorp. Everything will go fine, after all it's my plan isn't it?" Albus smirks, handing Scorpius a flask.

"That's what I am worried about," Scorpius groans, while taking a draw off the flask. The music starts and the students start to file out of the hall. They are sorted by house then by class rank, which meant that Scorpius was seated in the middle of his class. After the students are seated, the teachers, Heads, professors and various visiting dignitaries are seated on the stage.

_'Merlin, are these people ever going to shut up?'_ Scorpius gripes to himself. _'Every single two-bit crackpot in the ministry is here today? And they all have to regale us with their command of clichés, buzzwords and platitudes._' The latest low level official was done advising the students to seize the day, grab the reigns, and live up to their potential. It was time for Rose's speech. Rose stands walks to the lectern and looks out over the crowd. She feels her stomach turn. She searches the crowd until she finds Scorpius' silver grey eyes, it makes her feel better. She pulls out the charmed parchment and begins her speech.

"Friends, family members, professors and honored guests…"She starts reading each line aloud as it appears on the parchment in front of her, while focusing only on speaking the words. Most of her words don't even register with her. She delivers her speech slowly and methodically. About fifteen minutes later, Rose begins to wrap up her speech.

"In conclusion, I would like to tell all the students, professors, family members and visiting dignitaries that Scorpius Malfoy is head or heels in love with Rose Weasley." Rose says not registering the words at all. "He cannot foresee a life without her front and center in it. She lights up his world by her very existence." Rose begins to realize what she is saying but cannot stop. "Scorpius Malfoy is asking Rose Ginevra Weasley to be forever his smarter, braver and not more than a little crazier half.' Rose's voice cracks and she senses movement behind her. "Please marry him and make his life complete."

The crowd gasps as Scorpius removes Albus' borrowed cloak. He appears a few feet away from Rose on one knee with a small open velvet box in his hand. Rose drops the parchment and moves to Scorpius.

"Yes, I love you so much! Yes!" Scorpius slides the solitaire diamond onto her figure. The crowd, including the collected Weasleys , erupts into applause. Scorpius grabs Rose into a hug and kisses her amongst the cheers.

"I love you Rose Weasley," Scorpius says between kisses.

_'Not bad for a moron,_' his inner voice says. _'Not bad at all.'_


End file.
